Lalaloopsy and Mixels Special
This is what happens when the Lalaloopsies meet the Mixels. Some Lalaloopsies go to Mixel Land here. Transcript * (first title card says "What happens if Lalaloopsies went to Mixel Land?") * Ember: Doo dee doo dee doo...(notices the Infernites' kingdom in the distance) Aaaaaaah! Dalmatian, there's a HUGE FIRE OVER THERE!) We've gotta put it out! * Red: FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!!! * (they run to the Infernite kingdom. The episode cuts to said kingdom.) * Flain: Alrighty, my fellow Infernites! Who wants a cookironi?! * Vulk, Zorch, Meltus, Burnard, and Flamzer: WE DO! * Flain: Whoever can melt this (pulls out a Lalaloopsy doll) Lala doll first gets the whole box! * (Ember, Red, and their pets come in, shocked at the Infernites' challenge) * Ember: What the loopsy are you guys doing? You're burning one of my kind! * Flain: What the schnixel? Lalaloopsies are REAL?! * Red: BIG SISTEW, THE MIXEW HAS A FIWE ON HIS HEAD! PUT IT OUT WIGHT NOW! * Ember: STAND BACK, I HAVE A GARDEN HOSE! (Pulls out a garden hose and puts out Flain's fire) * Flain: Oh, schinxel. * (Red takes away the Lalaloopsy that Flain pulled out) * Red: We'ww have that. * (A cubit scene transition cuts the episode to the Cragster land.) * Krader: Seismo, Shuff, me greatest dig-dig! * Seismo: Me greatest dig-dig! * Shuff: Me greatest dig-dig! * Blossom: (just voice only) No. (Cuts to her holding a giant shovel.) ME. GREATEST DIG-DIG. * All 3 Cragsters: YOU ARE PATHETIC LOLLY LOOPSIE! WE CRAGSTERS! YOU DOLL! * Blossom: First of all, it's pronounced "Lalaloopsy." And your grammar sucks. * Seismo: (whispering to Shuff) Real tough cookironi! * Krader: CONTEST! * (the Cragsters and Blossom begin digging) * Shuff: (calling from deep within his hole) TIME OUT! Blossom, why you not going into hole? * Blossom: Wait, I'm supposed to go in the hole? * Shuff: Yep. * Blossom: I DON'T WANNA GET MY DRESS DIRTY! NOOOOOOOOOO! (To her pet) Butterfly, if anyone asks, you're me. Now go into that hole. * (Butterfly flies away) * Blossom: (running off) HEY COME BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN PET! * (A "Mixels" logo scene transition cuts the episode to the Electroids' land.) * TEslo: The Mountain City DanzzzZZZZzze Party is beginning in 5 minutes! Where are all the other Mixels? * Volectro and Zaptor: We don't know! * (Mari Golden Petals enters, dancing) * Mari: Did somebody say PARTY?! * Teslo: Uh...I did. Do you know the whereabouts of the other Mixels? * Mari: I don't even know what Mixels look like other than you guys! * Teslo: Right. You're a Lalaloopsy. * Mari: Not just ANY Lalaloopsy! I'm Mari Golden Petals, Lalaloopsy Land's resident party planner. Want me to help you make your party sew magical? * Zaptor: We...kinda like our Electroid parties just the way they are. (Turns around to see that Mari's gone.) Mari?! * (Mari returns with a box full of party supplies.) * Mari: Check out my shocking electric party supplies! I have...(her pet ladybug takes the supplies out of the box as she recites their names)lightning bolt balloons, plug and cord banners, Tesla coils, * Teslo: I prefer the term "Teslo coils." * Mari: (pulls out a heavy boombox)...and a state-of-the-art sound system! * Volectro: But we were just gonna use-(the chorus of Eddy Grant's "Electric Avenue" begins to play.) * Mari: (shouting over the ridiculously loud music) I HAVE ALL THE ELECTRIC-THEMED SONGS YOU COULD EVER WANT OR NEED ON THIS PUPPY! * All 3 Electroids: TOO LOUD! (Mari's ladybug flies over to the boombox and turns off the music) * Teslo: That's better. * (Flain, Krader, Flurr, Gobba, and Kraw enter) * Krader: Ooh, big-big boombox! (Turns on the boombox again) * Everyone except for Krader and Mari: MAKE IT STOP! NOW! * (A button scene transition cuts the episode into the Fang Gang's land, where Forest Evergreen and his pet beaver habe apparently formed some sort of an alliance with Gobba. Forest is chopping down trees.) * Forest: TIMBERRRRRRRR! (tree falls) * Gobba: (chews on the tree) AGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHA! (the tree is now a totem pole.) Boy, Forest Evergreen, I never knew a Lalaloopsy could be so...helpful! * Forest: Thanks, Mixel pal. (Beaver makes noises) Beaver says thank you too! (A flying log hits Forest) OW WHAT WAS THAT?! * Gobba: Oh, that's just Chomly and Jawg. They're playing log toss! * Chomly: (waves to Forest as Jawg opens his mouth and begs) Wanna play? * Forest: I am good at tossing logs! (walks over to Chomly and Jawg, who are by the totem poles.) * Chomly: ...19, 20! Next turn! (pulls log out of his mouth and gives it to Forest) * Forest: Ew. (Tosses log) * Chomly: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... * Forest: Shut up! You're more annoying than Crazy Frog! * Chomly: 8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15! * Jawg: 15! Hahahahaha! * Chomly: YOU LOOOOOOOOOOSE! (Chomly and Jawg point and laugh at Forest) * (A cookironi scene transition cuts the episode to the Frosticons' land, where Mittens and Scoops are touring.) * Mittens: This place is lala-mazing! Isn't it, Scoops? I mean, look at the size of those Popsicles! * Scoops: And there's sprinkles all over the ground! * Mittens: Oh, look at all the snowmen! * Scoops: AND THE POPSICLES! (Runs over to a giant popsicle) I'm gonna eat this NOW! (Tries to eat the Popsicle but gets her mouth stuck on it) HDJSMDJCKDKS! * Mittens: In other words...SOMEBODY HELP! * Flurr: (flies over) Hey-hey! You called?! * Mittens: Yeah. My friend Scoops is stuck on a Popsicle. * Scoops: OWJWHEBDNDJWJNQ! * Flurr: Oh, no. This bad. Very bad. I'm too weak to do this alone. SLUMBO?! LUNK?! (Cuts to Slumbo and Lunk) * Lunk: Slumbo...did Flurr call... * Slumbo: Yeah! We gots to see what's up! * (begin walking, REALLY SLOWLY. Slow and dopey-sounding music plays as they walk. In the middle of the walk, they just fall asleep.) * Scoops: (voice) HUCHUEDUNFERHUUYHFREBJHEFRBJHCREJYBDECBHJ!! (Cuts back to Mittens, the Popsicle and Scoops, and Flurr.) * Mittens: What's taking the other Mixels so long? * Flurr: How about we see? * (They walk up to Slumbo and Lunk, who are asleep.) * Mittens: I'll wake them up! (Screams) * Lunk: (wakes up) What was that? * Flurr: Lunk! Grab onto my foot! Slumbo, grab onto Lunk's foot! We gots to save a Lalaloopsy! (They fly over to Scoops, and Mittens runs with them.) * Scoops: QAPAQOAQKAQM! (The Frosticons pull on Scoops. She soon pops off and falls down in the snow, then laughs.) Thanks, Mixels! * (A Lalaloopsy logo scene transition cuts the episode to the Glorp Corp land. Spot and the Color Me girls are walking through it, and Spot is holding a bucket.) * Trace: You were right, Squiggles! There sure is a lot of green paint here! * Spot: It's just what I need! Thanks! * Squiggles: (laughs) Aww, it was nothing. * (Spot goes over to one of the nose-shaped trees to get "paint", but the Glorp Corp rushes in riding on a log) * Glomp: What do you think you're doing? * Spot: Oh...I was just getting green paint! I don't have any more of this color back in Lalaloopsy Land! * Glomp: That isn't paint! * Torts: That's OUR precious slime, and you can't have it! * (Glurt, one of the Glorp Corp members, licks Spot, trapping her in slime) * Spot: THIS SLIME IS SEW GOOEY! I CAN'T GET OUT! * Squiggles: I'll help! (goes to pull Spot out but gets stuck in the slime) * Spot: (points at Trace) You go get the green paint coming from that nose-shaped tree! * Trace: Spot...Oh, alright. * (Glurt slimes Trace) * Trace: Well, this is a sticky situation... * (The scene transition where Shuff and Vulk tell the "How many Mixels does it take to cross the road?" joke from Mixel Moon Madness is shown, cutting the scene to the Spikels' land where Tippy and her sister Twisty are trying to teach the Spikels ballet.) * Tippy: So, you want to learn ballet? * Footi: But, we already know it! (He dances some sort of awkward interpretive dance with Hoogi and Scorpi) * Twisty: That isn't even bawwet! You can't dance! We can! Now copy sistewwy! * Tippy: Arabesque...pirouette...plié! DO IT! * Footi: Arabesque...(falls over) * Hoogi: Pirouette...(spins around rapidly) I CAN'T STOP! * Scorpi: PLIÉ! (jumps up and lands on his spiky tail, then starts bawling) * Footi: Scorpi, are you alright? * (Scorpi smiles) * Hoogi: (still spinning) Hey, what about meeeEEEEEEEEEEeee???!!?!! * Twisty: I'ww save you! (catches Hoogi, but he falls on top of her) * Tippy: Twisty?! (rescues her sister from under Hoogi) Now, let's get dancing! * (everybody does ballet, then a Nixel stampede scene transition switches the episode to the Wiztastics' land where Misty and Star are in the audience) * Magnifo: (does some cheesy magic tricks) Ya-ta da! Yaaaaa ta-da! * Star: BOOOOOOOOO! That's NOT REAL MAGIC! * Misty: Wow, I guess being a sorceress also means being a jerk, Star. * Magnifo: What? You don't like my magic?! * Misty: I love it! But, I guess my magic idol, Star Magic Spells, must also be a big fat... * Star: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! * Misty: Oh, alright. Magnifo, you are my new magic idol! You too, Mesmo and Wizwuz! * Magnifo: R...r...really?! (cries tears of joy) * Wizwuz: Yay! (jumps up and down) * Mesmo: Hooray. * Star: Oh yeah? Then, I challenge you Wiztastics to a MAGIC DUEL to see who is more magical and more worthy of being Misty's idol! * Magnifo: You're on! * (another title card is shown that says "THIS MAGIC SHOW FEATURES SOME REALLY GROTESQUE MAGIC THAT BIG BABIES AND LITTLE KIDS MIGHT TOTALLY HATE. SO, IT HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH THIS." The episode cuts to a scene of a poorly-animated Flain, Krader, and Specs on a plain white background). * Specs: Hey Mixels! Catch! (Throws a cubit at them, and they murp) * Flain/Krader Murp: HA HA HA! MURP! MURP! (sets itself on fire) * REd: Stand baaaaaaaaaack! (uses a garden hose to put it out) * (episode cuts back to the Wiztastics' land) * Misty: (notices Star and all the Wiztastics lying on the ground) So, that just shows I have decided on who my new magic idol is. * Star: Who? * Magnifo: Please say us! * Misty: (points at something) That guy. (episode cuts to a scene of Sigmund the Sorcerer from Fanboy and Chum Chum doing some cheesy magic) * THE END...stay tuned for "Lalaloopsy Mixel-Moon Madness!" Trivia *WatermelonSunshine made this since she thinks Lalaloopsies and Mixels are very similar. **Both are popular toy and TV show lines. Lalaloopsy Land is also very similar to Mixel Land since both are whimsical places where anything can happen. That, and both places have strange suns. The sun in Lalaloopsy Land is a daisy while the Mixel Land sun is a lightbulb. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Mixels Category:WatermelonSunshine NEW Episodes Category:Crossover Category:Funny Category:Special Category:Comedy